Ichigo and Kagome
by angels of crystals
Summary: Kagome and Ichigo were friends when they were little and Kagome had to move cause her dad died. The well is clothed and she moves back. What will happen when she comes back with Kirara. And Kensei and Uryuu are like her brothers will that spell trouble because Ichigo has a crush on her. What will his hollow do? First crossover better then it sounds. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ichigo and Kagome pairing!**_** P.s. Bold is my notes enjoy ;).**

There stood 7 people one small boy with orange hair with brownish golden eyes Ichigo! A little girl with black hair with crystal blue eyes Kagome! Two twin girls Yuzu dirty blond hair and Karin black hair. Also a young boy with black hair Souta. A older woman with black hair Sue. Last but not least a black haired man Isshin.

Kagome is 10 and her little brother ,Souta, is 5. Their mom Sue is 35 and their father got into a car crash and died last month. Ichigo is also 10 and his twin sisters are also 5. Their father is the same age as Sue Their mother died last year trying to protect Ichigo.

"G-G-Good-bye I will m-m-miss you all," said Kagome. She hugged the twins then Isshin. When she finally reached Ichigo she was crying. "Please protect yourself and your sisters I know you can" Then Ichigo started crying harder because his crush was moving because her father died.

She hugged him close because they are best friends and they may never see each other again. "I will miss you so much," he said still hugging her. She let go and said ," I will miss you too." Then they left and he never saw her again.** THE END... OK I MEAN TIME SKIP. 8 YEAR TIME SKIP. ICHIGO STILL HAS HIS CRUSH ON HER.**

**ICHIGO HAS HIS SOUL REAPPER POWERS AND SOME HOW MEET ALL THE OTHER ONES TOO. RUKIA ALSO HAS HER POWERS AND DOES NOT HAVE TO GET EXSICUTED. JUST BECAUSE I AM NICE AND HE ALSO HAS BONKI.**

**With Kagome**

DREAM/FLASH BACK

"Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku why," Kagome asked because they all choose Kikyo instead of her for something and they all told her to go back to her time.

"You and Kirara go to your time and stay there because we have Kikyo and she is way better then you were or ever will be," Inuyasha screamed at her.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! I will go and at least I have Kirara!" She replied back and her and the two tailed cat demon left to the well.

END OF DREAM/FLASH BACK

When she woke she stare at two red eyes that belong to Kirara."I can't believe those people we can't go back because the well is sealed. I would not want to go back would you?" The demon shock her head no because she liked it here with her a lot better. The well sealed yesterday.

"Honey I decided that we would move to where we used to live. You know by the Kurosaki's, Muguruma's and the Ishida's?" With those names she nodded and asked ,"You mean next to Uryuu, Kensei, and Ichigo?" Her mom just nodded and smiled and said to get packing we leave tomorrow.

Kagome is now 18 in her 3rd year in High School. Souta is 13 and in 7th grade. **I CHANGED HOW OLD YOU HAVE TO BE IN SCHOOL. **

Time skip to moving day :)

**WITH ICHIGO**

Isshin snuck up on Ichigo and kick him right in the face."OWWW what the heck dad!" screamed Ichigo

"Time to get up by the way we are getting new neighbors where the Higurashi's used to live. " He replied.

"Great hopefully it will be them I really miss Kagome," he said with a sigh.

**WITH URYUU **

"Uryuu time to get up don't forget Kensei is coming over soon," Said his father.

When he was dressed he came down stairs to see his father there. "Oh Uryuu remember that girl Kagome," He nodded," Well she is moving back into the house next to us so maybe after lunch you and Kensei can go over."

"We will I will tell him when he gets here," Uryuu replied trying his best to contain his excitement because they were like brother and sister.

**WITH **KENSEI

"WHAT?!" Kensei yelled.

"Kagome is moving back right in front of us," his father said slowly. Kensei was like a big brother to her and she was like a little sister to him.

"Well I got to go to Uryuu's house now bye!" Kensei said. Then he ran to his house and knocked on the door.

"Kensei did you hear about Kagome(nod) well how about after lunch we go see her?"

"Perfect idea Uryuu!" Kensei screamed.

**WITH KAGOME**

Yawn " What a beautiful Sunday and a good day to move. Don't you agree Kirara?" _mew. _

"Come on Kagome the truck is here lets go," screamed Souta. She put on a blue dress on that reached her knees and the sleeves stopped at her elbows and black flats. "Ok I am ready now," she called down and got into the car with Kirara on her lap and they left. _Wow I never thought that I would come back here I wonder if they remember me?_ Sigh. 2 hours later they were unpacking. Then at 1 Ding dong.

"I will get it," she ran to the door and there stood Kensei and Uryuu. Kirara was on her shoulder like most of the time.

"Hi Kagome it is Uryuu, and Kensei." He said then she hugged them both. "I know who you are silly how could I forget you too?"

"Well it has been like 8 years sense we last saw you," Uryuu said. She just smiled. "Why don't you guys show me where everything is because I am sure things had change.(nods) MOM URYUU AND KENSEI ARE HERE WE WILL BE GOING ON A WALK." she shouted.

"K JUST BRING KIRARA WITH YOU," she shouted back. They are on a walk then a hollow jumped right in front of them and grabbed Kagome. They looked at each other the they heard a growl coming from Kirara so they looked at her. Then she transforms and killed the hollow and Kagome landed on her and flow down.

Kirara transformed into her other form. "What was that thing?"

**TO BECONTINUED **

**ME :THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER**

**ICHIGO:WHEN AM I COMEING IN AGAIN**

**ME:DON'T KNOW**

**ICHIGO:HURRY I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN SHE IS SOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL**

**ME:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR BLEACH JUST THIS STORY**

**KENSEI:PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well um... why don't we talk somewhere more privet?" Uryuu suggested.

"Yeah and then you can explain what was with that cat of yours," Kensei continued which she just nodded too.

So they went to her house and they all explained and when they finished it was dinner so they stayed and ate.

"Oh we will not be in school tomorrow just to let you know," Uryuu said Kagome just nodded.

**NEXT DAY**

'So this is where I am going to school?' Kagome thought so she went tothe principle office and got her schedule.

"Ok her is your schedule and your guide is right outside that door," The principle said.

"Um excuse me but are you my guide?" Kagome ask a guy with black hair in a high pony tail. He also had blue eyes and he was tan. She gasped when he looked at her, "Koga."

"Kagome is that you," asked Koga who eyes where big as plates.

"Yup well we should get going to class now," she said nervously to him.

"but how are you here it has been over 500 years and you are not a demon?" he asked "Well I will tell you later but is there anyone else here ?"

"Yeah there is Ginta and Hakkaku," koga said.

"Ahh you must be the new student Kagome well come on in I'm nice to meet ya now intrados ya self please," said the overly existed teacher.

"Hello my name is Kagome nice to meet you," Kagome said. "Good now go sit behind Koga the two that sit next to you are absent. Ok now role call Piper,

Here,

Orihime,

here,

Keigo,

Here,

Koga,

Here,

Ginta,

Here,

Hakkaku,

Here,

Ichigo hmm not here,

Rukia,

Here,

Tatsuki,

Here,

Kensei not here,

Uryuu not here either,

Sado,

Here,

Mizuiro,

Here,

Ok that is everyone now today we will learn about."

**LUNCH BREAK TIME**

"Ok explain how you are here now," Koga said with Ginta and Hakkaku sitting next to him. "Ok ... is how I am here now let's go lunch is over. "

**End of chapter.**

**SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED BUT HERE IT IS TELL ME HOW IT IS REVIEW FAV FALLOW PM **


End file.
